Cynder's Decision
by Ryft Darkpaw
Summary: This is a rewrite of the story behind "The Eternal Night" with the exception of one detail. Will Spyro be able to save himself and Cynder from the darkness surrounding the Night of Eternal Darkness? Watch as Spyro meets new friends and grows in power!
1. Chapter 1: A Fire Ignites

7

***disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters, not this time at least.**

**this story is basically a rewrite of "The Eternal Night" with the exception of cynder's decision at the beginning of the game. read on and you'll see what i mean.**

**Cynder's Decision**

**Chapter 1: A Fire Ignites**

"What am I doing?" The question rang out across the forest, fading off into the starlit night. A lone figure strode down the path away from a large building that showed signs of withstanding numerous assaults. It was from this creature that the question originated.

The creature stepped into a patch of light, revealing its form. A young dragoness with scales of black and red stood in the center of the worn path looking back at the beaten temple that she was leaving behind. She turned back around and resumed her trek into the shadows of the trees, asking herself if what she was doing was right.

Her thoughts turned to her only friend that she was abandoning as she walked. An image of the purple dragon who saved her from the darkness that had once consumed her came to mind. "Spyro…" she spoke softly, "Will you ever forgive me?" She could imagine what her desertion would do to him and it brought a tear to her eye.

She shook her head, remembering why she had chosen to leave the temple in the first place. She wasn't wanted. The things she endured in that place were the very reason that she was running away.

As she jumped over a fallen log, she heard a twig snap behind her and she spun around when her feet hit the earth, finding herself nose to nose with the very dragon she had been thinking of. She had hoped that just this wouldn't happen.

"Cynder, What are you doing out here? It's dangerous."

She turned around again and he walked up beside her. "You shouldn't have followed me Spyro."

Sparx interrupted. "That's good enough for me, let's go. See ya!"

Cynder spoke again. "Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is."

Spyro looked her in the eye. "I'm just trying to understand."

Cynder lowered her gaze. "I'm leaving Spyro, I don't belong here. After all I've done, all I've put you through, I can't stay.

Spyro seemed hurt by her statement. "Cynder, nobody blames you for what happened."

The irritable dragonfly interrupted again. "Huh, I do. Speak for yourself."

The purple dragon shot him a death glare. "Sparx…"

Cynder shook her head. "No, Sparx is right. And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it. Your place is here, mine isn't"

"Cynder, I don't want you to go." He sounded on the brink of tear.

"I'm sorry Spyro, goodbye." She walked away, leaving her friend alone in the clearing. As she stalked off, she heard the glowing annoyance speak up.

"Well, I'm glad the female-of-fright is gone. Maybe now we can finally get some sleep." He paused. "Hellooo? Spyro, buddy, we should at least get inside first. Hey, you feelin' okay?"

She heard a dull thud and whipped around to see Spyro lying unconscious on the forest floor. This sight tore her heart in two. She had to make a decision. "Ooohh! Why'd it have to be now?" Her eyes flicked between the horizon and the fallen dragon. She made her choice and silenced her doubts by running back to his side. "Sparx, what happened?"

The glowing dragonfly rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Great, you're back. Well, if you must know, oh black 'n' evil one, he just fell over. No explanation, just collapsed. Must be tired. I know I am, I mean since you-"

She swiped a claw at him. "Shut-up Sparx. Better yet, go back to the temple for help."

He shook his head adamantly. "No way. I am not going back there to leave you alone with Spyro."

Cynder suddenly crouched low to the ground in a defensive stance, shushing him as she listened to the noises emanating from the woods around them. "Quiet! You hear that?" More strange call came from their surroundings.

Sparx shivered. "Yipe, creepy stuff." He flew back over to Spyro and tried to wake him. "C'mon buddy, time to get up now. Anyone home? Hello?"

A groan escaped the dragon's lips and he slowly crawled to his feet. Cynder stepped up beside him to help him and he glanced at her with a warm smile. "You stayed."

She smiled back and put a wing over him to assist his walking as they began to make their way back to the temple. "You're the reason I did. Are you okay?"

He nodded, but still leaned against her as they walked.

Sparx followed them closely, muttering something about the unnatural sounds all around them and how they should be going faster.

Silently agreeing with him, Cynder sped up her pace slightly as they took the path back the way they had come from.

When they reached the door to the temple, the looked back and saw bat-like creatures rising above the trees. These odd-looking animals flew straight at the temple with an evil glint in their eyes.

The two dragons hurried inside and found the Guardians already awake. Spyro rushed forward to Ignitus. "There are things heading towards the temple and I think they mean us harm."

Ignitus nodded in acknowledgement. "We know, young dragon. The apes have returned."

Cynder shuddered at the mention of the primates and the memories of what she had been forced to do for them. As the thoughts faded, she asked, "What do they want?"

The electric dragon, Volteer, stepped forward. "It is most probable that they seek you two, considering that they sever the Dark Master."

Cyril added his thoughts as well. "we can not afford to lose you, so you can not join in this battle."

Terrador motioned toward the interior of the temple with his wing. "Find somewhere safe and stay there. We will find you when they are gone." An explosion sent a shockwave through the ground. "Go, quickly!"

The two dragons ran through the temple, finding a room close to the center with no windows and a thick curtain across the entrance. They rushed in as another explosion went off even closer to the temple.

After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Cynder saw Spyro yawn and curl up in a corner, seeming to not even notice the battle raging outside. She tried to do the same, but the memories of her past plagued her mind. A sudden crack of thunder sent her mind over the edge between worry and fear and she let out a startled cry, scooting over to lay against Spyro.

He draped a wing about her shuddering form to comfort her. "What's the matter Cynder?"

She looked into his eyes, her own sapphire-emerald orbs wide with fright.. "What if they find us Spyro?" I don't want to go back!"

He pulled her closer to calm her. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you no matter what. They will never get you while I'm here."

Cynder blushed slightly as her feelings towards the purple dragon beside her surface with a greater intensity than ever before. She curled tighter against his side and shivered as another bomb went off outside. He put a comforting foreleg about her shoulders, making her smile softly up at him. She felt the comforting warmth radiating from his body and it helped to settle her wild nerves. Despite the noise of the explosions pounding the temple, Cynder quickly fell asleep to the gentle sound of Spyro's breathing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cynder, wake up. It's over now. We're safe."

She opened her eyes to see Spyro looking softly down at her. He smiled as she awoke, making her blush again.

"How are you feeling?" His voice had concern lacing through it.

She lifted her head and smiled back at him, yawning and stretching as she slowly got to her feet. He stood up with her and gazed deep into her eyes. "I'm fine, but what about you? What happened to you last night?"

He sat down on his haunches and scratched the back of his head. "I had some sort of dream where someone called the Chronicler talked to me about my powers." His voice grew excited. "I learned that I can control time and I got my fire back!" As if to prove his point, he let fly with a small jet of white hot flames.

Cynder grinned at his exuberance. "That's great!" They both fell silent; Spyro studying the floor intently until Cynder spoke again. "Hey Spyro?"

His head came back up as she walked over to him "Yeah?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, feeling him stiffen in surprise. "Thank you."

Just then, Sparx pulled back the curtain to their hideaway. "C'mon you two sleepyheads, Terrador sent me to get you for breakfast." He turned and flew away again with Spyro following closely behind. Cynder sighed and followed as well, wishing that she could have had more time alone with the purple dragon she was falling in love with.

After they finished breakfast with the elders, they were given permission to go out into the garden for a while. The two young dragons leapt at the opportunity to get some fresh air. Spyro ran after Cynder as they laughed, enjoying the calm afternoon. After staying ahead of him for a bit, she let him catch her.

He tackled her from behind and they tumbled forward in a ball. They came to a stop with Spyro standing atop Cynder, pinning her to the ground. His smile turned devious and he leaned down to look into her eyes. His own eyes closed halfway and he placed his nose against hers.

Cynder's heart beat faster as he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Shock sparked through her mind at first. She hadn't known that Spyro shared her feelings about them. Now that she did know, her own love grew inside of her and she kissed him back, drawing a slight twitch from the dragon on top of her. As he pulled away he spoke a single word. "Cynder…" His tone was low and he slowly let her stand up.

Her tail swung gently behind her and she took a step towards him. "Spyro, does this mean…?"

He nodded, the strange smile never leaving his face as he crooned, "I love you Cynder. That's why I went after you last night. It had finally hit me that we were meant to be together." He closed the gap between them and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She brushed his back with her wing. "Oh Spyro, what would I have done if I had left? I can't even imagine." She put her paws around his neck in a passionate embrace. "I love you too." They kissed again, until Sparx stumbled upon them on his "walk."

Surprisingly, the dragonfly did not make any snide comments or rude remarks. He simply told them that the Elders wished to see them.

As they strode back inside, Cynder let her tail wind around Spyro's in a loving gesture. They met the elders in the room containing the Pool of Visions.

Ignitus stepped forward and addressed them in a stern voice. "Young ones, I'm afraid I have some disturbing news. The Dark Master has made another move. He has called his apes to the Well of Souls." They gathered around the green pool and watched as an image of the evil place rippled into being.

Spyro's eyes widened in fear at the picture in front of him. He trembled as he spoke. "I-I've seen that mountain before. In my dreams."

Ignitus turned to glare at him. "Young dragon, you've been keeping secrets! Is there anything else you'd like to share?"

He looked to Cynder for help but she just giggled. He wasn't getting out of this. He sighed. "Last night I had a dream. I heard someone talking and the voice helped me get my fire powers back. He called himself the Chronicler."

At the mention of the name, all four Elders audibly gasped. Terrador whispered, "He couldn't have known. No one told him."

Cynder glanced from one to the next, totally lost. "Who's the Chronicler?"

Cyril cleared his throat. "The Chronicler is an ancient and wise dragon, legends of whom are almost always intertwined with prophecies of Armageddon. And if the Chronicler really has communicated with Spyro, then these are dire times indeed. More so than we thought."

Volteer asked, "Did you see anything else in you dream of the Chronicler Spyro?"

He nodded. "There was a small glowing tree standing in a swampy glade and he told me to seek him out."

"Then seek him you shall, Spyro. Terrador and Volteer, you two go to the mainland to learn what you can. Cyril, go and rally what fighters you find. I shall stay and guard the temple." Ignitus began.

Spyro jumped in. "What should we do?"

"You three shall travel to the forested swamp at the end of the river. Begin your search at the Enchanted Glade deep within the forest. May the Ancestors keep you safe!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Chilling Encounter

6

**Chapter 2: A Chilling Encounter**

They landed just inside the forest and began walking upstream, careful to avoid touching the poisonous water. They made sure to steer clear of any and all wildlife so as to save themselves the trouble of having to fight anything. After a short period of time passed, Spyro began to grow impatient and annoyed.

He stamped a foot down in irritation. "What are we doing here? I don't even know what we're supposed to be looking for." He sat down on his haunches and looked at Cynder with dismay. "I think we're lost."

Cynder sat down next to him and rubbed her head against his neck. "I'm sure we'll find it soon Spyro. Don't worry." She kissed his chin.

He smiled, then suddenly his head shot up. "What's that?"

Voices reached their ears. "Don't bother snaring anything smaller than a scurvy twig. And remember, double the bounty to the one who captures Arborick!" Footsteps sounded through the trees and they came closer to the two dragons' hiding place. As they approached, Spyro suddenly fainted onto Cynder's shoulder.

Cynder panicked. "Sparx, you have to distract them. Spyro's in trouble! Please!"

Sparx crossed his arms. "Fine, but you owe me." He flew away from her and began waving his arms wildly. "Hey drool-face!" he yelled.

"What did he say?!"

He continued, "That's right, I'm talking about you, mangy-fur! Geez, I tell ya. Dumb as a stump."

"Get him!"

Sparx started flying away again. "Yipe! Run Away!"

The voices faded into the distance and Cynder dragged Spyro underneath the roots of a nearby tree. She sat down next to his prone form and stared into his peaceful face. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek then lay down against him, waiting for her lover to awake. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest, listening to his breathing.

It quickened slightly, signifying his return to consciousness. She lifted her head and asked, "Are you okay Spyro?"

He wrapped his tail around hers. "I'm; The Chronicler just helped me get my ice powers back. Watch." He drew in a breath and released it, sending a fine mist of ice onto the roots around them and freezing them instantly.

She smiled warmly at him. "That's wonderful!"

He brushed a paw across her cheek and kissed her. "Not as wonderful as waking up to you, Cyn."

She paused, letting his new name for her sink in. "Cyn…I like that." She whispered as she rubbed his nose with her own. "You're such a sweet dragon, Spyro. I love you"

He kissed her again. "I love you too, Cyn." They gazed into each other's eyes, losing themselves in the moment. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? They're always shining like gems."

She giggled. "Yours are pretty too you know. They're the most dashing shade of purple." She placed her head back on his chest and sighed as she looked out from their shelter. "It's so peaceful here."

He laid a paw across her back. "It does seem that way doesn't it?"

Just as those words left his mouth, Sparx came screaming back with two pirates stumbling along behind him. "Spyro, Doomgirl, a little help would be appreciated!"

Cynder stood up and Spyro leapt to his feet, eager to further test his recently regained powers. He spat an ice shard at one pirate, hitting him square between the eyes and killing him instantly. Cynder also summoned her elemental might, spewing a torrent of black fire from her maw to engulf the second pirate in a fatal embrace.

Spyro nuzzled her neck. "Nice shot, Cyn."

She put a wing around him. "You weren't half bad yourself, love. C'mon, we should keep looking for that tree.

They continued through the forest, not running into anymore pirates until they came across a large clearing next to a larger part of the river. They saw a small ship anchored by the shore and pirates were streaming from the deck, heading straight towards the two.

Spyro took a few steps forward and crouched low to the ground. Cynder mirrored his stance and smiled devilishly. "You ready for this Spyro?"

He grinned back. "As long as you're beside me."

"Then try and keep up!" She ran forward and leapt onto the head of the first pirate, stabbing him in the neck with the blade on her tail as she landed and drawing first blood. Spyro wasn't far behind, ramming into another creature and sending him flailing over the edge of the cliff. He launched another one into straight up into the air and Cynder jumped towards him and cracked her tail once, slicing through his torso. Opening her wings, she floated to the ground and spun around quickly, cutting down three more attackers in a brutal slash. Another group of seven rushed her and she called upon her shadow element to envelop them, walking towards another small party of pirates while listening to her victims scream in agony as their life was drained. Her next targets stood their ground as she approached, her eyes gleaming with bloodlust. She released a river of black flame from her mouth, snuffing out the lives of those who opposed her. She strolled through the carnage she had created and spotted a survivor lying amongst the corpses. She changed her path to pass him and as she did, she lifted her blade and plunged it through his heart, ending his life with a sickening crunch.

Cynder allowed her blade to drag through the grass to clean the blood off of it as she crossed the decimation to Spyro, who was staring at her in awe. "Remind me to never get on your bad side!"

She placed the blunt edge of her tail against her nose and blushed. "You were once and you were fine, remember? That was when you saved me." A tear came to her eye as she recalled the countless innocents she had destroyed at the command of the Dark Master.

Spyro wiped the tear away and kissed her. "And I'd face more than that to keep you by my side. Whenever those thoughts come to you remember this: you're my girl, and I'd do anything to make it stay that way. Because you are the only one I love and that will never change." She smiled at his words. "Come on, we're close now. I can feel it."

They left the corpse filled clearing for a hollowed out tree that led into a small swampy glade. In the center stood a small tree radiating golden light. Sparx flew up beside Spyro. "Great, we found your stupid tree. Can we go now?"

Spyro looked around, confused. "This is definitely the right place. I just don't know what to do now."

Sparx threw his hands up in despair. "Just perfect. Maybe there's a lily pad you forgot to sing on, or a rainbow you can talk to. If you need me, I'll be over there." He floated over and slumped against a tree.

Cynder sat down on her haunches behind the purple dragon as he called out. "Chronicler! I've done what you've asked. Now give me a sign or something."

As if in response to his words, the ground began to shake and a giant wooden creature rose from the bog. Spyro took a step back and Cynder heard him mutter, "Oh shit."

She came beside him and said, "We can take this thing. Together." He nodded, seeing the bloodlust shine in her eyes again. The gleam gave him confidence.

The creature raised a foot and brought it crashing down next to the two of them, making them take flight to avoid similar attacks.

Cynder's trained eyes roved over the creature's body as she circled it, looking for a weakness. She saw the thin vines connecting its different parts and whispered, "Jackpot!" She then yelled to Spyro, "Spyro, follow me and freeze what I flame!" She dove in and shot two dark fireballs at the vines connecting to its feet, scoring a direct hit on both. As she banked back around for a second pass, she could see Spyro's ice breath taking effect. It could no longer move its feet. They repeated the process with the arms and finally the neck, completely immobilizing the creature.

It gave one final roar of agony as it toppled, breaking the ice and ending its existence.

As it fell, a voice came from behind the two of them. "Alas, the two dragons who have been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove." They turned to see a pirate who looked to be the captain with two parrot-like animals on its back. One was purple and the other was orange. The orange one spoke again. "You've been quite a nuisance." The captain garbled out an agreement.

Sparx chuckled. "What's with the gurgling nitwit?"

The purple one replied, "If I were you I would shut my mouth, fool. I ain't gonna say it again."

Spyro nodded. "Sparx, maybe you should stay out of this one."

Orange agreed. "Yes mind yourself. I want to personally congratulate you for killing the very reason we came here. Arborick was going to be the main attraction at our tournament and now it's ruined. But you two will make fine replacements. Take them."

They were immediately swarmed and overwhelmed, being thrown into the black void of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Earth Below

7

***disclaimer* i do not own spyro or related characters....however, i do own Star, Darrius, And Wolfe **

**A/N This part of the story deviates slightly from the original path of the eternal night as far as order of events and escape strategy. and just so you know, sparx was not captured with Spyro and Cynder and returned to the dragon temple. i introduce three new characters, all from one of my own stories. I have modified their ages and sizes for this story so they are not as they once were....they're better. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Earth Below**

When Cynder returned to herself, she found that she was in a cell with Spyro still blacked out beside her. She got up and walked to the barred door as she heard chains rattling down the hall.

She gazed in the direction that the rattling had come from and saw a small foxboy being pushed down the hall by several guards. Her heart went out to this little creature; he looked to be no more than a hatchling yet they had him chained like a wild animal.

As he passed her he glanced at her and flashed her a grin, fangs gleaming in the gloom of the hall. His paws were restrained behind his back and his feet were chained together. He winked at her and suddenly backflipped over the guard directly behind him, lashing out with a lightning fast kick that broke the guard's neck. He jumped again and whipped his foot around again, snapping the spine of yet another dog-guard.

He alighted gently upon the ground and ran over to Cynder. She took a step back but he motioned for her to come forward with the fluffy tail that stuck out from his baggy black pants. He spoke quietly, desperation suffusing his voice. "My name is Darrius. I'm in the cell next to yours. Please, help me."

The fox was yanked away from the bars and roughly thrown into the next room over.

She walked back to Spyro and lay against his form, her mind racing to think of a way to help the fox.

She felt Spyro moving beside her and turned to gaze into his eyes. "Another dream of the Chronicler?"

He nodded and trailed a paw down her neck. "My earth powers are back. How are you though?"

She gave him a kiss. "Better. But I met someone who needs our help."

He shot her a quizzical look. "Making friends already? Well, who is it?"

She walked over to the wall separating them from Darrius and smiled. "You'll see if we can get through this wall."

Spyro went over to the back corner of the wall. "Stand back Cynder." He summoned an earth flail and smashed a small hole in the wall.

As the dust cleared, Darrius waltzed into their cell and dropped to one knee in front of Cynder. "I thank you for having pity on me Cynder. I owe you my life."

Cynder crouched defensively when he said her name. "How do you know my name?"

The fox stood. "Who doesn't know Cynder, the Queen of Darkness?" Tears welled up in her eyes and Spyro growled at him. However, the fox brushed his tail across her face, wiping the tears away. "Do not be so quick with assumptions, my queen. My sources tell me that you have switched sides. Is this true?" She nodded, causing him to smile. "Wonderful! I am glad to finally be able to meet you. I would greet you properly, but my hands are tied at the moment."

Cynder raised her tail blade. "I could fix that. May I?"

Darrius turned the bindings towards her. "I would be honored."

She skillfully severed the ropes and he brought his paws in front of his body, rubbing circulation back into them. He hell to his knee again and took one of her paws. "I am in your debt once again. Thank you"

Spyro came over to Cynder's side and put a protective wing around her. "Who are you?"

"Ah, how foolish of me. Just because I know your names doesn't mean you know mine." He placed a paw on his chest. "I am Darrius Talon, former captain of the pirate ship Silverblade." He began to shake with rage. "These bastards slaughtered my crew and took me to be a part of their stupid tournament. They took my weapons and my clothes, save for these pants."

Cynder giggled at the thought of such a small creature commanding a crew of pirates. "How could you be a captain, your still just a hatchling?"

Darrius dropped her paw and turned his back towards them, his arms crossed over his chest and his tail swaying idly behind him. "Spyro, tell me. What does your intuition say about me?"

The purple dragon growled quietly. "It says that you're more than you're letting on and not to trust you until I know what you are."

The fox nodded. "Very astute. I will be truthful. Though I am small, I have seen many seasons, endured much torture, and embarked on many adventures. In reality, I have lived an exciting eighteen years and I have learned many secrets about your race and its ties with an ancient magic. Even now, I can feel the power that flows through me resonate in both of you." He inhaled deeply and turned back to them, his ice blue eyes drilling into them. "Know this, dragons. I can be your most powerful ally or your most deadly adversary. The choice is yours." His gaze softened. "Will you accept what I can give you?"

Cynder looked at Spyro, who nervously answered, "Yes we will."

The fox smile cheerfully. "Excellent! We will begin once you return from your first arena match. The guards are coming now to escort you there. Good luck." He disappeared back into his own cell.

As he said, the guards soon appeared at the bars to take them into the arena.

A small dragon stumbled out of the forest with an injured dragoness on his back, trying to reach the temple before his strength gave out. Making the arduous journey had taken its toll. Reaching the door, he pounded on it until it opened, revealing a large red dragon looking down on them. Returning the gaze with a smile, the small dragon whispered to the dragoness he was carrying, "We made it Star." After the words passed his lips, he collapsed, throwing his black and grey scaled body to the ground followed by the golden dragoness on his back. The black dragon felt himself being picked up and opened his eyes to see the red dragon carrying his golden friend on his back.

"Don't worry, young one. I am the Guardian Ignitus. You are safe now."

The last thing the dragon saw was the smiling face of the Guardian as he fell into the embrace of sleep.

The black dragon awoke to the warm feeling of a bed beneath him. He slowly got up and looked around. He did not see the dragoness in the bare room he was in and spoke to himself. "Wolfe, what did you get yourself into this time?" He wandered past the curtain shrouding the entrance to his room and walked down the hall, hoping to run into someone who could tell him where Star was. His wishful thinking was rewarded as he turned the corner and ran into Ignitus. The older dragon looked surprised.

"Young one, how are you feeling? Any better?"

Wolfe responded quickly. "Yeah I'm fine. Where's my friend?"

Ignitus chuckled. "Cyril is taking care of her in that room there. But before you go, may I know your names?"

The small dragon replied, "I am Wolfe and she is Star."

He turned and tromped through the door of the room Ignitus had indicated. Inside he saw a large blue dragon he guessed was Cyril sitting next to a round bed made of hay and feathers. Lying on the bad was the golden dragoness he knew so well, her back leg wrapped in a bloodstained cloth. She noticed him standing in the doorway and a smile broke out across her face, making her emerald eyes shine in delight. He smiled as well and jumped onto the bed, putting a wing around her in a show of affection.

"Hey there Wolfie," she crooned playfully as she nuzzled his neck.

He rubbed his nose against the top of her head. "Good morning my Star. How is your leg?"

She stretched the injured limb out behind her, grimacing slightly in pain. "It still hurts but at least the bleeding stopped, thanks to Cyril."

Cyril coughed in embarrassment. "It was nothing my dear."

Wolfe decided to save the ice dragon further embarrassment by asking, "Cyril, could you give us some time alone?"

He nodded and walked out of the room. "Of course, young one."

Once he had left, Wolfe turned his blazing orange eyes upon the dragoness before him. "Now that he's gone…" He leaned down and kissed star tenderly on her lips. She sighed softly and wrapped her tail around his.

"Isn't it nice to finally be free?" She gazed into his bright orbs and lost herself in their passion.

"It's indescribably magnificent, my love." He nudged her gently onto her side and laid himself down next to her, facing the golden dragoness.

"So you carried me the whole way here?" she asked as he ran a paw down her side. He nodded and she kissed his cheek. "That's what I love about you. You always know what I need and would do anything for me. How did I find a gem like you in that place?"

He laughed. "You beat me to a bloody pulp when I tried to talk to you, then felt bad about it. So, you nursed me back to health and we fell for each other. An unlikely outcome, but look at us now." He pulled her closer. "Who ever would have thought that a dark elemental and a light elemental could share a love like ours. Two complete opposite dragons…yet so alike…"

She giggled and snuggled up against his chest. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Wolfe jumped in front of Star protectively and growled, "Who's there?"

A red and orange dragon who looked to be a bit smaller than Star walked in. "My name is Flame."

Wolfe put his tail on Star's chest to keep her behind him and snarled at the newcomer; he didn't trust these dragons yet. "What do you want?"

Flame stuttered in slight fear. "I-I just wanted to make sure that you two were alright. Y-You were asleep for t-two days and I was worried. Besides Ember, you are the only dragons at the temple around my age. I thought it would be nice to have someone else to talk to."

Wolfe heard Star laughing behind him before limping to his side. "Leave the poor kid alone Wolfie, you're scaring him to death. Thank you fro your concern Flame, but I think we need a bit more rest before we're ready for socializing."

Flame took a step back. "O-Of course, I'm sorry. Well, see you tomorrow then, I guess." He exited the room.

Wolfe collapsed back to the covers where Star curled up against him. "This place is going to take some getting used to."

Cynder flopped down next to Spyro in the hay at the back of their cell as Darrius appeared at the hole in the wall.

"Well since it appears that you are physically exhausted, our only lesson today will have to be mind speaking." He grinned at them. "You two are gonna love this one. This ability not only allows you to speak to another's mind directly, but it also lets you join together with someone else in a more intimate way, becoming of one mind and thought."

Cynder giggled. "Sounds like fun. How do we do it?"

He crossed his arms. "It's actually fairly simple. Just lower the barriers around your mind and let it drift wherever you want. Go ahead and see if you two can't link thoughts."

Cynder did exactly as he said and let her mind drift over to Spyro's. She could feel his consciousness like a fire in her head and embraced the contact immediately, a flood of emotions and thoughts washed over her. "Is that you Cynder?" she heard a voice ask in her mind. It sounded just like Spyro.

"Yes it is! Isn't this exciting?" She loved the feel of her bare consciousness mingling with her love's.

All of a sudden, an explosion rocked the deck beneath them. Darrius looked around frantically. "Damn, they got here faster than I expected. Okay lesson over, we gotta go!" He ran over to the hay and pulled out a quiver, bow, and a forest green sheathed sword. Strapping the quiver to his waist and the bow and sword across his back, he ran to the bars and waved them over.

The two dragons let their minds remain open to each other as they followed the fox to the door. He lifted a paw towards the bars and yelled, "Orom!" The bars shattered and they leapt through the opening. "This way!" The fox ran down the hall toward an opening in the outside of the hull. They skidded to a stop before the hole.

Cynder looked at Darrius. "How are you getting out of here? We can fly but you don't have wings."

"Yet." Darrius focused on the hole and barked out, "Osno wané Marzon farun polü tem Suntanóm!" A pair of orange dragon wings sprouted out of his back. "Let's go!"

Spyro and Cynder stood statue still in shock for a moment. They shook it off and dove through the hole, spreading their wings and banking to end up behind Darrius.

"Follow me, we're going to the White Isle."


	4. Chapter 4: An Electric Experience

7

***disclaimer* i do not own spyro or any related characters. all i own are darrius, star, wolfe, and crystal.^_^ enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: An Electric Experience**

As the three neared a large island, Darrius began to lag behind a bit. Cynder slowed down so she was flying at his side. "You okay Darrius?"

He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Spyro. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't used that spell for a while and it took more out of me than I expected. It's a good thing we're almost-whoa there Spyro!"

Spyro had suddenly begun to fall from the sky. Darrius barrel-rolled once and dove down to pluck the dragon from mid-air. He strained to pull him back up and just barely managed to get him high enough to crash onto the top of a cliff.

Cynder set down lightly beside them and immediately went to Spyro's side, snaking her tail around his. Darrius sat with his back propped against a rock. He closed his eyes to rest.

"Relax, get some sleep. Spyro's got the right idea. There's nothing that's gonna hurt us here, trust me.

Cynder took his advice and lay down next to the purple dragon. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the dark embrace of sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wolfe's head snapped up from Star's neck as a crash sounded from outside their room, followed by a girl's voice shouting, "My bad! Sorry Cyril." He growled softly at the disturbance and laid his head back on Star's scales, trying to return to slumber. It didn't last.

A small, pink dragoness barged through the entry curtain into their room. She gazed at Wolfe with kindness written all over her features. She spoke quietly, trying not to wake Star. "Um, the Elders told me to get you two for dinner. It is to be served in the dining hall and they wanted me to take you there. So if you would, um, wake her up, we can go eat." She sat down on her haunches and waited patiently.

Wolfe gently shook Star and whispered, "Wake up, love, it's time for dinner."

She groaned and raised her head to look into his eyes. "That's good, I'm starving."

He chuckled. "Let's go then, my shining Star. We even were given our very own guide."

Star stood on the bed and stretched out like a cat before jumping to the ground. Wolfe copied her movements and they stood side by side in front of the pink dragoness.

She turned and motioned for them to follow. They left the room and walked down a long hall decorated with many paintings of terrifying battles against the apes and Cynder. Wolfe ignored them until he came to the final portrait. It depicted a purple dragon sitting on a cliff with his wing around a black dragoness and staring out into a sunset. It was beautifully painted but it seemed out of place amongst the other pictures.

He stopped in front of it and sat down, admiring the piece of art. Star sat down on one side of him and pink dragoness on the other. Star put her paw on top of his.

"That's Cynder, isn't it?" She looks so…different. And who's that beside her?" She turned to the pink dragoness.

She giggled. "He's Spyro, silly. How don't you know him? He's the one who freed Cynder from the Dark Master."

Wolfe stopped himself from recoiling away from the picture in disgust. He shook his head to rid himself of his disapproving thoughts. "That's who I used to be, but no more." He thought. A familiar voice crept into his mind.

**You have every right to be angry with him. He took Cynder, your mentor and friend, from you.**

The black dragon looked to Star for help, his orange eyes telling her all that she needed to know. She pressed her lips against his, the touch of his love pushing the dark, menacing presence from his thoughts. She pulled away and he whispered, "Thank you." They both turned and continued down the corridor into the dining hall, where creatures of every species were milling about.

Their guide took them to a table occupied by three other dragons. They were Cyril, Flame, and Ignitus. At a nod from Ignitus, a cheetah brought out three plates with a large cooked fish on each and set them in front of Wolfe, Star, and the pink dragoness.

As the three began eating, Cyril cleared his throat and formally introduced their guide. "This is Ember. She and Flame will be showing you around the temple over the next few days."

Wolfe gave an almost imperceptible nod as he attacked the fish in hunger. Beside him, Star was just finishing off her dinner and Ember pushed hers away, saying, "I can't eat anymore. That was good." Wolfe gulped down the rest of his and agreed. The cheetah reappeared and took the three plates again, giving a shallow bow before leaving.

Cyril chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, before we let you four go, I'd like to hear why our newest residents came here."

Star winced as she stood up and Wolfe felt her shudder in remembrance of their previous dwelling place. She answered with a single word that made it clear to the Elders that it was a closed subject. "Freedom." Wolfe stood beside her and they walked towards the nearest door, hearing Flame and Ember run to catch up with them. They crossed into another hall and Flame stepped in front of them.

He glared at them. "How could you disrespect the Elders like that? They took you in, gave you care but when they ask a question, you throw it in their faces! Didn't your mentors ever teach you common courtesy?"

Wolfe whipped his tail around and placed the flat of its blade against the orange dragon's neck in a movement almost too fast to follow. A low growl rumbled from his throat and Flame's eyes grew in fear.

Star tried to calm him, but he quieted her by saying, "No, he needs to know, as a lesson. His remark was uncalled for." He turned his blazing stare back to Flame. "For your information, no, our mentors never taught us courtesy. They all either lied to us or left us, teaching us nothing but how to kill and be feared. Everyday we lived in fear of everyone above us. Everyday we were forced to fight others to the brink of death and kill those we defeated." He let out a cruel laugh. "If you were courteous then you died. It was only by the Ancestor's favor that we escaped and even now we still are not completely free. _He_ is still out there" He lowered the blade and spun to face Star. "So go, run to your precious Elders, tell them what we are. Let them try to make us leave. It doesn't matter what happens, we are never going back." He felt a paw on his shoulder, followed by Flame's voice.

"I apologize for my words. I had no idea what your past was and let my anger get the best of me. I am truly sorry."

Star smirked at him and began to walk down the hall again with Wolfe beside her. "Apology accepted, let's leave it behind us. Show us around this part of the temple; I'd like to know more about our new home. Wouldn't you Wolfe?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, that sounds lovely. If you two don't mind that is."

Ember smiled. "Of course we don't mind, on one condition.

"Which is?"

She and Flame caught up with them quickly. "Tell us a little bit about yourselves. I'm personally curious about what your powers are."

Star giggled. "Well then, let me start with my Wolfie. He is a darkness dragon who can control fire, lightning, and wind. I am a light dragon and can control fire as well, water, and earth. Quite a couple, huh?" She wound her tail around Wolfe's.

Ember agreed. "You sure are. Hey, you wanna see the gardens? If we hurry we can watch the sunset. Come on!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darrius was the final one to step out form the center portal in the strange room. "That colorful dragon was quite a workout. Whew, I can't believe he added all of this since last time." His fur was soaked with melting ice and he sheathed his sword.

Spyro and Cynder stepped through the large doorway leading out of the portal room and into a room with a gigantic hourglass sitting in the middle.

Darrius followed them in and called out, "Chronicler, I'm here! Where are you?"

A white dragon strode around the hourglass and sat in front of them. "I'm right here Darrius, what can I do for you?"

The fox shook his head. "I can wait, but I believe that this young purple dragon has an appointment."

"Ah yes, Spyro. It's good to finally meet you face to face. Young dragon, your strength thus far has exceeded my expectations and continues to astound me. It is for this reason that I have called you here. The Dark Master's power is growing as well, and I fear he may attempt to return into this world on the Night of Eternal Darkness. Even as we speak, his spirit is trapped deep within the Well of Souls. When the Night of Eternal Darkness arrives, he will be set free."

Cynder's confusion rose. "Then why did you call him here? We should be there to stop Malefor's return!"

The Chronicler lay down and crossed his forearms. "I summoned him to this place to ride out this storm and live to fight another day."

Spyro took a step forward. "What about the others. What will happen to them?"

The ancient dragon sighed in remorse. "I fear the worst for them…"

Darrius surged forward in anger. "So you want us to sit idly by and wait as our friends are murdered by Malefor, Gaul, and his new general? Not gonna happen old timer!"

"I'm with fox boy here. That doesn't sit well with me, not if we can do something about it." Cynder stood by his side and felt Spyro join them. She gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"And I shall go wherever she does. For that is what mates do, is it not?" He looked back at the Chronicler. "You keep telling me to choose my own fate, to make life what I want it to be. Well I have made my decision, though I know it is not the path you would have chosen for me. I will stand by my love and my friends and I will fight to protect them. Let the vast armies of darkness know that I am coming; it is their turn to tremble in fear! They shall fall," he extended his wing over Cynder. "before our might. No one can resist our power. When we're together, we are unstoppable!"

The Chronicler smiled. "It brings my heart gladness and hope to hear your words, Spyro. Go, Darrius knows the way." They turned to leave but he called Cynder over for a final message. "Cynder, my dear, you must stay strong. Do not leave his side. This is the time when he needs you the most." She nodded and ran back to her mate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep within the reaches of Convexity, a figure stood before the wavering image of a black dragon. It was a vixen, and she knelt before the intimidating apparition. "What would you have me do, master?"

"Go to the Well of Souls and prepare for my arrival. I am putting you in charge until I return. Do not disappoint me Crystal."

Crystal pulled the milky white hood of her cloak over her head as a portal appeared beside her. She smiled cruelly. "Our success is inevitable, my master. All we must do is wait." She stepped through the portal, leaving the dragon's evil laughter to resound throughout the endless expanse of its prison.


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkness before the Dawn

7

***disclaimer* I do not own anything related to Spyro no matter how much I wish I do. I do own wolfe star Darrius and crystal though, they are mine.**

**A/N this is the final chapter of Cynder's Decision. I will be continuing the storyline in a separate story, (name TBA) and this new one will span the time between The eternal night and dawn of the dragon, maybe even going into the game depending on how soon I get it and how far I get into it. So enjoy, fro the next part could be a little wait.**

**Chapter Five: The Darkness before the Dawn**

Wolfe, Star, Flame, and Ember sat on a ledge above the gardens and watched the sun dip below the horizon, sending a brilliant array of colors parading across the sky. Ember sighed and laid her head on Flame's shoulder while he placed his wing around her. Next to him sat Wolfe, with Star in the same position as Ember. The four young dragons watched the beautiful display of nature, enjoying the relative peace of the evening.

"Isn't this amazing?" Ember's question broke the silence between them. She yawned and leaned heavier on Flame. Soon she was asleep.

Wolfe leaned in closer to Flame and whispered, "Does she know?"

The orange dragon looked at him in confusion. "Know what?"

Star smiled warmly at him. "How you feel towards her." He blushed slightly and shook his head. "Why not? Look at the way she acts around you. She's in love with you. You have to tell her."

His head drooped. "I want to but I'm afraid."

Wolfe chuckled. "There's no need. You know how she feels about you already. Look at me and Star. I was terrified of her before and she nearly killed me. But now she means the world to me. Don't be afraid." He paused for a moment. "Think of it this way. Why do you fight?" He had noticed that Ember had reawakened and Flame didn't know it.

Flame looked back out into the sunset. "I haven't thought it out before, really. But now that I am thinking, I realize that it's all for her. If something ever happened to her….I don't know what I'd do. She is my love." He turned back to Wolfe and Star. "Thank you for giving me courage. I'm going to tell her in the morning."

"Why wait?" Ember's voice startled him and he spun around to meet her sky blue eyes. "I heard what you said. That was so sweet." She rubbed his nose with hers. "I love you too Flame."

Wolfe returned his gaze to Star. "The night is still young my sweet Star. Shall we?"

They spread their wings together. "Let's!" They leapt off the ledge as one and rose into the air quickly on a thermal. As they soared above the gardens in the dying daylight, Star flipped onto her back and drifted just below Wolfe. She clasped all four of his paws with her own and their tails entwined. They slowly lowered closer to the ground as their lips met. The black dragon flared his wings and let Star untangle herself from his body before they landed.

Just as his paws touched earth, Star tackled him to the ground and they wrestled around until Wolfe pinned the slightly smaller dragoness beneath him. As they laughed, she stared past him and into the night sky.

"The stars are so beautiful here, aren't they, love?"

Wolfe narrowed his eyes. "I've got the most beautiful one right under me." He lovingly kissed up her neck until he reached her lips. He pushed his mouth to hers as he ran the blunt edge of his tail blade down her side.

She spun her body and pushed on Wolfe, switching their positions swiftly. As his breath quickened, small wisps of darkness floated from his mouth with each exhalation. This only made her smile and inhale deeply, releasing a steady mist of her light to mingle with his dark element. She pressed her lips back against his and he drew his wings around her, pulling her down to lie against him. He snaked out his tongue and felt it embraced by his love's.

After what felt like an eternity, he ran his paw down the ridges on her neck and reluctantly pulled away to gaze into her sparkling emerald orbs.

Suddenly, a loud yelp sliced through the night air. Star's head shot up and Wolfe felt a growl escape her. "That sounded close." As if to confirm her statement, a cheetah broke into the garden from the trees and skid to a stop in front of the two dragons.

Star jumped off of Wolfe and he rolled to his feet. He saw that the cheetah had a creature on his shoulders, but couldn't tell what it was. The cheetah, however, he did recognize. He was the only creature to ever escape Wolfe's grasp during his dark past. "You!" He was about to speak again when a dozen apes crashed through the tree line.

The cheetah was still staring at Wolfe as an ape raised its blade behind him. "Look out!" Wolfe dove past him and stabbed the ape in the chest. Another lunged at him and he slashed it across the stomach. The feline started running again and continued on towards the temple.

Wolfe saw a flash of light beside him and he released his own torrent of bright orange flame towards the primates. It engulfed half of them, while the others turned and disappeared into the forest. He looked over to Star and cried out in distress when he saw fresh blood running down her leg. He ran to her side. "You're hurt. What happened?"

She winced and replied, "I think I reopened my cut. I'm fine." In contradiction to her words, her legs buckled and she fell against him.

He crouched low to the ground, allowing her to climb onto his back. He twisted his head and kissed her forearm. "Let's get you back to Cyril."

They reached the temple doors and he entered the twisting hallways. He managed to find his room and he set Star upon the bed. He was about to rush out of the room again when the cheetah from earlier ran in.

The cheetah pulled a long strip of cloth from his pack and went over to Star. He had her extend her leg and he wrapped the wound expertly. When his task was completed he turned back to the black dragon and sighed.

"My name is Hunter. Thank you for helping me Wolfe."

Wolfe jumped onto the bed himself and sat next to Star. "I owe it to you after what I had done."

Hunter nodded. "It makes sense now. When I saw you I was shocked to see two of Malefor's underlings at the dragon temple, but I understand after seeing you tow closer. You've changed; just a little bit but it is noticeable." He bowed. "And now I take my leave of you. Good night." He hurried out of the room.

Wolfe lay down on his side and Star scooted over to him, placing her back against his chest. Her body fit into the hollow of his perfectly and she gave a contented growl. He set his head on her neck and whispered, "Good night my love, sleep well. He placed his paws on her belly and wrapped their tails together. They quickly fell asleep listening to the sounds of the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spyro sat perched on a rocky spire just above the mouth of the mountain. Cynder and Darrius were likewise balanced beside him as they planned their next move. They knew that both Gaul and the Dark Master's mysterious new general were in the room below, anxiously waiting for the return of their master. At a signal from Darrius, the three descended slowly into the chamber.

Cruel laughter rang out across its expanse as the trio touched down. A deep voice called out from the darkness "The purple whelpling has brought Cynder back to us." Around the room, small pots began to glow with green energy, revealing a large ape sitting on an ornate stone chair. Beside it stood a white cloaked figure with a deep orange furred tail swaying behind it. From this figure came a female's voice.

"And they brought a cute little fox boy with them. How fitting." She threw back her hood and Darrius gasped. His gasp turned into a growl and his hand dropped to the hilt of his sword. She was a fox as well.

The ape spoke again. "So nice of you to stop in. stay a while and witness the death of you r pathetic race of dragons." Spyro stepped forward. "We wouldn't miss it Gaul."

Gaul pointed his scepter at Spyro and a green bolt flashed out, forcing the dragon to his belly. "Then please have a seat."

Darrius sank to his knees beside him, the fox folding his wings behind him. "Crystal how could you?" Cynder looked at him to see tears in his ice blue eyes. "Why'd you do it sis?" Her eyes widened and her voice lost its cruelty.

"Little brother? What's happening to me?" She dropped her head into her hands and screamed in agony.

Gaul stepped over to her, snorted once, and kicked Crystal off of the platform they were on. "Pathetic. I told him she wouldn't hold out."

Darrius cried out, "You bastard!" He snapped open wings and rushed the ape king with Cynder hot on his tail. As he neared the brute, he yelled, "Encarn!" The fox vanished into thin air, leaving Cynder wide open to an attack.

Gaul smashed a fist into her, sending her sailing across the chamber and into the wall. Her motionless form dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Cynder!" Spyro pushed himself to his feet, his fury growing with every second. He was about to release it when Gaul was suddenly thrown to the ground in front of the purple dragon with a giant gash across his back.

Darrius reappeared where Gaul had been standing with his blade drawn and dripping with blood. He ran over to his sister and dropped his blade to hold her in his arms.

Gaul stood up slowly as a beam of convexity suddenly engulfed Spyro; black seeping into his scales and his eyes glowing white. "What is this power?" he managed as he burst out of the beam.

**It is yours. Kill him!**

A malicious smile crossed his face and he surged forward, too fast for he larger ape to react in time. Spyro pounded him a lightning fast flurry of headbutts, slashes, and tailwhips. He knocked Gaul back with a stronger headbutt and rose into the air. He released a barrage of convexity blasts that battered the ape, stripping his armor off piece by piece. Once every guard was gone, Spyro rose even higher into the air. In a spectacular display of raw power, he loosed a pillar of convexity energy from his maw towards the ape king. Given no time to respond, Gaul was overtaken by the blast to the immensely powerful attack. As the beam dissipated, his corpse fell to the floor for the last time.

Cynder had awakened by this time and watched in horror as Dark Spyro fixed his malevolent gaze on the two foxes. She threw herself onto him, knocking him to the ground. She now stood atop his form and tears started to flow from her eyes, running off her nose and dripping onto his chest as she sobbed. "Spyro, come back to me. Don't give in to the darkness. You were once my guiding light, drawing me back home. Now it's my turn to save you. Don't leave me Spyro. Come back to me…" As her word faded into silence, so too did the darkness retreat from Spyro's mind. She felt a paw wipe the tears from her cheek and looked up into gleaming purple orbs.

"Don't cry Cyn, I wouldn't ever leave you." His calm tone soothed her sorrow and she kissed him passionately. "Thank you Cyn, I almost lost everything. But we won. We've got peace."

"For a little while." Crystal and Darrius strode over to the dragons. Crystal smiled at the two. "We got off to a bad start. Hi, I'm Crystal, Darrius's older sister. Nice to meet you."

Spyro returned the smile as Cynder let him up again. "Likewise."

Cynder shivered. "Yeah nice to meet you too. Could we get out of here? It gives me the creeps."

Darrius chuckled. "Sure thing. Let's go home." He paused. "You do know how to get there right?"

**May you find light, even in the darkest places!**


End file.
